habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Old Mobile Apps
This page describes the obsoleted official "HabitRPG" mobile apps. They are no longer functional as of July, 2016. They have been replaced by new apps: * Habitica Mobile Client for iOS * Habitica Mobile Client for Android Tasks Under the Tasks page, you can create, check off, and edit Habits, Dailies, To-Dos and Rewards, by clicking on their respective icons on the bottom of the screen. The "Habits" portion of this screen automatically opens when the app is started. Creating, Editing, and Reordering tasks To create a new Habit, Daily, To-Do, or Reward from the mobile app, click the plus icon in the upper right hand corner of the screen. This will cause a text box to pop up at the top of the screen. Type the name of your Habit, Daily Reward, or To-Do in that box, and press the "Add task" button at the end of the text box. This will add the Habit, To-Do, Daily, or Reward to your task list. When you click on a Habit, Daily, To-Do, or Reward, you are brought to a page where you can view and check off that item's checklist (if it has one), or edit that item. The edit icon will appear as a pencil in the upper right hand corner of the screen. Clicking it will take you to the edit screen, which contains all the same editing functions as the mobile site. You can add, delete, or edit an item's checklist, change the difficulty of the item, add or edit notes, change the due date of To-Dos, and change which days of the week you do your Dailies. To reorder tasks, click the four-way arrow at the top of the page next to the edit icon. It will show a small white bar on the far right side of the screen next to each task, allowing you to reorder them as you see fit. Habits Under the Habits section of the tasks menu are your Habits. You can click the + and - as you normally would on the website. Dailies Under Dailies, you can check off your Dailies normally. Checklists can be accessed by tapping on the task, or tapping and holding the task then choosing "View/Edit". You will then be in the details section and can check off checklist items as normal. To-Dos Under To-Dos, you will see incomplete To-Dos by default. To see completed To-Dos, click the eye with the slash through it. Currently, due dates appear in Y M D format, followed by your difference from UTC time zone. Rewards Under Rewards, you can see and purchase unowned equipment, and custom rewards. You can also buy a health potion. You cannot currently use Skills. It also displays your current levels of gems, gold, and silver. Notes * Emoji will display as normal, however, Markdown to change sizes will make the text smaller, and code will appear as serif font. * Tags do not work on mobile currently. * You can view your challenge tasks, but you cannot join new challenges. Profile Here's where to find all your character's information. Note that the Buff symbol does not appear in the app. Avatar You can see your avatar, change your build (slim, broad), buy/change shirts, skins, and hair. Your avatar might not show the latest equipment (refer to the "Equipment" section below). Backgrounds Here you can also see your avatar, and buy or change backgrounds. Stats Under this tab, you can see your health, gold, level, and experience. You can also see your attributes (STR, INT, CON, PER), the number of pets you have found, and your achievements. Inventory Inventory Here is where all your eggs, potions, quest scrolls, and food/saddles will be. Market Under this tab you can buy food, eggs, potions, and special items such as the Fortify Potion and the Orb of Rebirth. All items cost gems. Equipment Here is where you can pick both your battle gear and costumes. When new equipment is released on the Habitica website, it won't appear in the app for up to several weeks because Google and Apple have slow approval times. However if you wear the new equipment on the website as Battle Gear, you will still benefit from the stats for it on the app, even when you can't see it. Stable Pets Here are all of your pets. If you click on one, you can add it to your avatar or feed it, if you do not already own the corresponding mount. Mounts Here you can see your mounts and select one to add to your avatar. Social Tavern Under this tab you read and write the Tavern chat messages. You can't see people's contributor tiers or their profiles. Party Here you see your party's name and description and the group ID. You can also see the party's quest, including its description, progress, participants, and rewards. You cannot accept or reject quest invitations on the mobile app. Click on the chat arrow to read and write party chat messages. Guilds Here you can see and chat in the guilds you are a member of, and also join public guilds (this is sometimes buggy). You can't join challenges in app, or view the challenges page. Purchase Gems Under this tab you can buy 20 gems for $5. Note that you cannot buy a subscription through the app. Settings Under this menu you can copy you User ID (for GItHub and the Data Display Tool) and API token (which is like a password and must not be shared with other people). The URL of the website is also shown. You can check into the Inn, which protects you from undone Dailies (used for when you go on vacation or get sick) but does not protect you from party damage. About This gives information about this app and webpage, how you can help, how to report a bug, and what version the app is in. Permissions The Android app requires the "Identity - find accounts on the device" permission so that push notifications can be sent (e.g., to advise you when your party's quest has started). Push Notifications The Android app sends notifications when: * you have been given a subscription * you have been given gems * you have won a challenge * you have been invited to a party * you have been invited to a guild * you have been invited to a quest * a quest that you accepted has started If you do not want to receive these notifications, use the stock Android method of preventing the HabitRPG app from sending notifications. There is currently no in-app way to turn off some or all notifications. Warning In the event of a Habitica website outage, use of the Mobile app may result in an error. This may manifest as an app dialog filled with HTML code. If this occurs, any tasks a player may have marked as completed may not register as complete on the website itself. Players are advised to double check their task progress on the website itself to prevent personal tracking errors. Screenshots Photo.png|HabitRPG Mobile start screen. Dailies.png Menu.png Login.png mobile-daily-editor.png|Mobile Daily Editor mobile-habit-editor.png|Mobile Habit Editor HabitRPG Mobile Help Screen (Android).png|The Help screen for HabitRPG Mobile (Android) See Also * Unofficial Android Clients fr:Anciennes applications mobiles Category:Extensions, Add-Ons, and Customizations